


Thasmin au:  happened after “the timeless children”

by JoMerser



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Dw - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMerser/pseuds/JoMerser
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Thasmin au:  happened after “the timeless children”

**This takes place right after the season 12 episode "the timeless children".**

_Graham, Ryan and Yas on earth after leaving the doctor._

They got out of the teleporter and away from it but Yaz stood still after having walked two metres. she stopped and thought about that the doctor might be dead or not. "C'mon Yaz" Graham saw that Yaz fell behind. "We can't just leave her" Yaz sighed as a tear streamed down her face. Graham walked over and hugged her and she tried to stop crying and eventually she stopped.

Yaz went home to her family afterwards and she didn't know if she should tell them about the doctor or not because she was sad and her family might ask questions but if she did tell them they would probably then think she was crazy. Months went by and Yaz didn't stop believeing in the doctor being alive.

Luckily she had a lot of things to do such as seeing her family, friends and her job. She had talked to Graham and Ryan but they thought the doc was dead and they comforted her but they weren't thinking that the doctor would come back. She had gotten herself a puppy whom she walked with daily and one day as she was walking something happened.

_The doctor somewhere in space_

"River!" the doctor shouted as she saw River on a distance in the halls of the prison.

"Hello, I'm not sure where you know my name from but whatever you've heard it's probably true" River teased and the doctor realized that River didn't know the doctor yet.

"I'm the doctor" The doctor smiled.

"Doctor who?" River smirked.

"You don't know who I am?" The doctor was dissapointed that River didn't know her because she could really need River now.

"I'm sorry dear I'm afraid no" River smiled.

"I'm your wife" The doctor said.

"What?" River laughed.

"Well, I do promise you we're gonna meet one day and we'll fall in love" the doctor told River as she admired her deeply.

"You do have lovely eyes" River smiled.

"Thanks, now can you get me out of here?" The doctor asked and River eventually escaped out of the prison with the doctor.

_Back on earth_

"YAZ!" Someone yelled from a distance, she couldn't see who it was but she wanted to see who it was so she walked closer and she could see a figure waving with her arms and had a long brown coat on and it was a woman and she was blond. It was the doctor, Yaz realized so she ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Where's Ryan and Graham?" The doctor sounded excited.

"They think you're dead, doc." Yaz sighed.

"Let's go find them then" The doctor said happily.

"I waited for you for months and they gave up. And after what happened with Grace they decided to move but they also told me to not tell them if you were alive because they've -"

"Moved on?" The doctor cut Yaz off and got a sad look on her face and looked down in the ground.

"But I waited for you because I didn't think or wanted to think that you actually died" Yaz said.

"Thanks" The doctor smiled a bit "Will you join me on travelling through time and space with me then?"

"Yes but there's one thing" Yaz told

"I really missed you and I care about you a lot so I've been thinking a lot about that beecause I felt for a long time that I loved spending time with you and not just that because I love you. I spend the last three months missing and crying and loving you, doc" Yaz gave a shy smile. That's when the doctor realized that her feelings, were true. She had been thinking about Yaz when River wasn't there. She thought that maybe Yaz had forgotten her by now as she would probably never escape this prison which was sad because she never got to tell Yas how much she meant to her.

"What!? You can't just kiss me you just told me you have a wife, you dissapeared" Yaz shouted out loud as the doctor pushed her lips onto Yaz' lips and gave her an intense kiss.

"Yes I have a wife but I'll never see her again, at least not in the body. We don't have the same timeline - she's gone" The doctor sighed

"It makes no sense" Yaz was confused

"I saw her many years ago for the first time and this was my last time"

"Don't you still love her? wouldn't you be cheating on her?" Yaz asked.

"I'm not cheating because I'll never see her again. I used four years to get to know her a long time ago q a long time ago and I will miss her but I love you too" The doctor explained.

"My fam is gonna freak out when they realize I'm in love with an alien" Yaz grinned and kissed the doctor.


End file.
